


Playing Prisoner

by 2bad2write



Category: Villainous
Genre: Blood, Drama, F/M, Guns, Police, Religious Imagery, Romance, Torture, Violence, cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bad2write/pseuds/2bad2write
Summary: You, a well trained officer unit, have just caught the notoriously nefarious Black Hat! He's been your number one priority for what's felt like ages and now he's waiting to be interrogated by you and your partner in crime, Frank. What can you dig up off of this good-for-nothing villain? Continue reading to find out!





	1. Confront the Convict

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm rather new to this whole Ao3 thing so I may mess a few things up on just general formatting and how the site works but I promise quality reading material! Please enjoy my first piece, it is a gift to a fandom that is rather dry when it comes to finding good self-inserts. Hope it may serve you well!
> 
> Please follow me up with feedback and criticism. Let me know if you want more or if you want this to never see the light of day.

You still couldn't believe it. The infamous Black Hat, the main supplier of all villains everywhere, was sitting in the interrogation room; hands cuffed and chained to the table. After what felt like a lifetime of following dead-end leads, making unsuccessful raids, and recalculating and recalculating and recalculating again the facts from fiction of the devious disaster master, you could finally rest easy knowing every bit of it is about to pay off.

"Great work, Officer [LN]!", The Chief bellowed, his large chest heaving with proud laughter. He's been a real thorn in your side about this case for a while now so hearing him praise you with such reverence still catches you off guard. You're not sure if you've ever seen that straight edge smile so hard in all your life, his pearly whites contrasted against his dark skin. It does feel amazing, though. You deserved it! Although, you feel like someone keeps getting overshadowed in these situations. You may be the head of this squadron, but your partner had pulled plenty of crazy stunts to catch this guy. Frank is an unstoppable force of energy; climbing walls, leaping cars and running miles upon miles for a single criminal without breaking a sweat. It truly shows, his lean, smooth body complimented by his soft muscles. Not only is he a powerhouse physically, he gives 110% with everyone he meets. His winning smile could make even the most disgustingly vile psychopaths repent. You remember times where you were absolutely spent on cases like these only for the sparkling do-gooder to pick you up and have you bouncing back.

"Thanks, Chief. I couldn't have done it without my second half!" You smile genuinely as you rest your arm across Frank's shoulders. He flinched at the sudden contact, turning his body to you and revealing his sticky, red cheeks and a plate of half-eaten doughnuts. He was never much for presentability, even in front of his higher-ups. The Chief gave a soft huff followed by a smirk.

"Right," He spoke softly. "You two make a fine team."

"Of courssh, shir!" Frank sputtered, doughy entrails muffling his speech. "I knew we'd getch thish guy eveshually!" You felt your smile wanting to fade as he continued speaking. You could see the Chief sharing the pain.

"Well, you still have much work to do." He snaps back into professional mode. "That snake is sitting in there waiting for you, both of you! So let's clean up our act here and show him we're not just a bunch of mindless ninnies that play with guns. Isn't that right, Officer Bower?" He sneers in Frank's direction. Frank only chews away at his sugary pastry and flashes his baby blue eyes. The Chief sighs and turns to you. "Are you aware of what we need from him?"

"We need to know where the weapons are being manufactured and where all the weapons are being distributed." You relay the information with the upmost clarity. "We are aware that he has at least two accomplices. However, we are currently unaware of their whereabouts. We speculate that they will most likely be found at the distribution site."

"Well then." The Chief puts his hands behind his back. "[LN]. Bower. I leave you to it." He turns his back and marches off. As he turns out the hall, you remove your arm from Frank's shoulders and land a punch to his side.

"Owwwah!" He whines. "Wha wash zhat fhor?"

"First of all, don't talk when your mouth is full!" You demand, to which he obliges with a big gulp. "Second, can't you act a LITTLE more professional around the boss?"

"Oh, c'mon! I was hungry!"

"Oh my god," You grab the napkin on his plate and scrub him red. "You have jelly filling all over your face."

"It's strawberry. You know me and my thing for strawberry!" He shrugs and gives a delicate, smarmy mirth.

"Frankie, you're not even supposed to have this in here!"

"Alright, Officer Killjoy, I'm throwing it away." He chuckles as he flings the styrofoam plate into the trash. "There. All gone!" You let out a heavy breath.

"And you wonder why you think the Chief has it out for you."

"The Chief can put a cork in it. I do my job right and if that's not enough for him, that's his problem."

"It's my problem too, ya know." You fold your arms. "If you lose your job, then I'm gonna get stuck with Stevens again and you know how I feel about him."

"I think everybody knows how you feel about him." Frank starts. "Can't say I blame ya, though. I think our tech guys are currently trying to find a way to turn his body odor into our next line of defense."

"That guy ruined pop music for me!" You continued to rant. "Can you imagine what it would sound like to hear a senile old man try to sing like a 16 year old girl 24/7?"

"[FN], relax!" He wraps his arm around your side. "I've been working here for five years now. If the boss can put up with me for that long, then I ain't going nowhere." You found yourself resting your head on Frank's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all." You admit, defeated.

"Aww, that's so cute." He coos at you, mockingly. "Okay, Mom. I'll try not to get in so much trouble." You push him off of you playfully.

"Shut up." You dismiss, tussling his fluffy brown hair. "You're more like my dumb younger brother whose a hyperactive mess."

"And you're my dumb older sister who worries way too much."

The two of you share a laugh, slowly realizing the collective eyes you have on you in the narrow halls outside the interrogation rooms. "Right." You clear your throat. "We should probably deal with the convict now."

"After you."

Before walking in, you noticed through the one-way mirror how surprisingly calm he was. You get your usual batch of wily and angry types like they're a caged gorilla or the skittish, jumpy types that fear for their life. Not this one, however. This Black Hat was a rare case. These rarities sat there waiting; cool, collected, biding their time. When speaking to them, it almost sounds scripted as if they had been handed a copy of the questions prior. Smug. Smug and callous. We'll just see about that.

The first thing you see as the two of you walk through the door is the deviant's grimace warp to a stark smile. It almost appeared genuine and welcoming if it weren't for it being so utterly spine-chilling. Black Hat's gloved digits were clamped together and rested patiently on the table. His posture was straight and formal as if he were being interviewed. When he spoke, it was a low, grinding hiss. "Ahh, there they are. I was beginning to think the two of you left me to rot. Thankfully, I was wrong."

You took the seat across from the criminal and Frank placed himself behind you, arms crossed. "You seem rather chipper for someone who is currently in police custody." You held firm.

"Well, I don't plan on being in this filthy facility for very long. I am a very busy man, after all." Smug and callous.

"Please. Indulge us, Mr. Black Hat. What exactly is it that you do?"

"What's this?" He acts with sudden surprise. "I thought you had me all figured out. After all the dirt you mangy dogs have dug up against me, you're absolutely clueless of my endeavors? My my, you two are a hopeless bunch." You could feel yourself twitch at his trash talk but you remain composed.

"Just answer the question, Mr. Black Hat."

"I would be more than happy to. I'm always happy to advertise my wares." And the smile is back. "I am the creator and proprietor of Black Hat Organization. It's a simple business; we manufacture a wide variety of gadgets, that can be personalized to some extent, for villains that intend to make the most out of their diabolical schemes. Our categories can range from guns, bombs, flamethrowers, mind control devices, cloaking gear, poisons and possibly giant cataclysmic mutant bears in the near future. Stay tuned."

"Sheesh, this guy's nuts…" Frank mumbled.

"Officer, please." You scolded. You were absolutely appalled by the amount of weaponry he claims to provide. This was a man of immense power and he was fully aware of it. But then, why would he be so transparent? This information alone will send him to the big house and he must surely know that. He was up to something, certainly. "Can you tell us to whom you are distributing these 'wares' to?"

"Yes. I have customers in the hundreds, no doubt about that."

"Names, Mr. Black Hat." You state again. "We need to know the names."

"Oh, I'm sorry to say that would be against proper code. I am sure you know better than I do what kind of trouble I could get into sharing those types of details, especially with the clientele I get business from." He chuckled low, as if he truly thought he were being clever. 

"I'm not playing games here, Hat." You stand out of your chair, slamming a fist into the table. You were never one to be too patient with these types. If they were as confident as they present themselves to be, they would usually cave in the moment you could back them into a corner. Turning up the heat was most often the easiest way to accomplish this.

"Nor am I." His smile grows by your sudden switch in attitude.

"You think you can lecture me on code policies when you're running an illegal business practice? What makes you think you can just sit there, all fine and dandy, when we're about to tear your enterprise to shreds?"

"Easy there, [LN]." You feel Frank's hands clench your shoulders but you barely backed down.

"Answer the question, Hat! What are you planning? What makes you think you can dance around my authority?"

He bellows with a hearty laugh that boomed off the walls of the room only for it to be followed by a harsh silence. "Because I know I don't have to be here." Your head cocked at that answer. It was then an eerie sensation suffocated the small claustrophobic space making you feel tense and nauseated. "You see Officer, I have unmitigated powers beyond your very being. I have found it rather amusing seeing you and your worthless sheepdog attempt to undermine my work. I was curious to see how our theatrics would go if I gave you a slight upper hand, perhaps see how our story would develop. This was merely another show I have decided to partake in and while it surely has been entertaining," Without warning, he bursts open his cuffs with only the flick of his wrists. You flinched at the clattering of the chains and cuffs colliding with the steel table. As you shrunk, the ominous man stood tall. "I believe I will be taking my leave." He turned his back and headed for the door.

You find yourself snapping out of your frightened stupor to launch toward him dramatically. "You are not going anywhere!" As you lunged at him, he flashed you his wicked smile, raised his hand and managed to send you flying backward, your back catching Frank and Frank's catching the wall. What appeared to be a simple flick to the nose had the equivalent force of a train hitting you at full speed. You and your partner's body collapsed to the floor, the bright bulb of the ceiling making you squint. You managed to gain enough strength to turn yourself off your back and hover off the ground with your hands and knees. Before you could transition any further off the floor, a thick shadow glazed over you and a pair of fancy black shoes walked into your line of sight. You look up to see the sharp silhouette of the dastardly devil himself contrasted by his fiendishly bright grin. His hands began to crane closer and closer over you like an agonizingly slow claw game. His rough fingers pulled at your shoulders and pinched at your skin. You grunted and squirmed with protest but it didn't take long until you found yourself trapped in his arms.

"Of course, how could I leave without a proper souvenir?" His hot breath singed the skin at your neck. While the will to fight off his advances drew strong, you grew weaker and weaker in his arms as if he had you under some sort of strange paralysis. Every nerve in your body went numb, lifeless. The once strong and capable upholder of the law you knew yourself to be had been reduced to a writhing worm.

"Officer [LN]!" Frank launched into action, forcing himself off the floor and taking out his pistol. You noticed the wall he had hit had cracked in several directions. Blood trickled down from Frank's forehead and mouth. It terrified you to no end how bad his condition was just from this man's single attack.

"Ah-Ah-Ah." Sang the demon, revealing his own firearm. "We wouldn't want this room getting a new coat of paint now, would we?" He then shoves the head of the gun aggressively into the flesh of your cheek. "Thanks for the gun, Officer [LN]." He whispered delicately into your ear. Your heart had been racing faster than it ever had been in a long time. You can recall being held in more intense and threatening situations before this one. Being an officer of the law, you've certainly had enough run-ins with danger that you could have written a ridiculously over-the-top action film about it. But what differed from every one of those life endangering advents from this one was that they were all grounded in reality. This man, this creature was not like anything you had ever encountered before. He was supernatural. He was superhuman. And more importantly, he was unpredictable. He was able to accomplish so much in the span of several seconds. One minute, he appears restrained and subdued. The next, he's caused property damages, nearly incapacitated two fully-trained policemen and has taken one hostage. You were truly terrified as you thought what his next move could possibly be.

"Put. Down. The gun." Frank warned but the demon was unfazed.

"My my," he continued. "You've been quite ambitious, haven't you? I must admit, I'm flattered by your pitiful endeavors to learn more about me and my glorious triumphs. Here's a thought…" he then takes a free hand and draws monstrous claws through his gloves. His talons open up a hellish magical door out of thin air. Both yours and Frank's jaws dropped at the paranormal entities that poured from the fissure. Colors and shapes ran through the air of the small room, shapeshifting into disturbing images such as tortured screaming souls and snickering mischievous demons. The rippled cracks of the broken wall had been reconstructed only for it to break again in strange patterns and symbols. Frank shook violently from fear alone before collapsing to the floor, dropping his weapon. As soon as it was released from his hands, the gun had begun sporadically morphing; blown up, twisted and stretched before coming to life as a horrifying lovecraftian monster. "…Why don't I give you a tour?"

"No! Stop where you are!" Frank desperately grabs onto his radio. "This is Officer Bower! I need back up! Repeat! I need back up!"

"Sorry, sidekick," He slinks closer to the portal. "There's only room for two, I'm afraid." He then laughed maniacally as he thrusts you and himself in through the hellhole. Gravity shifted as you and your captor were shot downward, falling in this seemingly infinitely space. What had leaked into the real world moments ago was now zipping past you at unreal speed. Just brushing past these ghostly figures and fiendish monsters were enough to send yourself spiraling. Unholy thoughts and images infest your mind: psychotic, evil, tainted thoughts and images. This was a nightmare. All you could do was close your eyes and scream. The last thing you heard was Frankie uselessly calling for help before you lost yourself to the infectious madness.


	2. Early Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken captive of the illusive Black Hat, you wake up in a strange dungeon-like cell. Now you are forced to use your wits and strengths to escape! Will you make it? Continue reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! Want to properly apologize for not having this come out sooner. I honestly didn't think it would pick up any traction but I geuss I was wrong. I'll be making more of a conscious effort to making these chapters come out more regularly. Thanks again for the long wait and please feel free to comment, they are what give me the motivation to keep this series going. Anyway, enjoy!

The easing rise to consciousness was pleasant and natural, as if you had just gotten a good night's rest. Your digits twitched to life and clenched tightly at the warm fabric that covered yourself and the mattress beneath you. Your relaxed body tensed uncomfortably as you curled into yourself without warning. None of these actions were intentional, but completely instinctual. You're not sure how but everything in your body was screaming at you in unison.

_This is not your bed._

You gasped violently and sprung off the mattress. Rubbing your eyes dry, you took in a clear view as to where you were. The walls and floor were a dull, solid gray and had a sedimental texture; concrete. The room itself was a small yet perfect square that surrounded you on all sides. On the other side of the room was a wooden staircase, the obvious exit. The only thing that separated you and that staircase were the bright red laser bars that hung vertically from the ceiling and ended at the floor.

This was a dungeon.  
This was a holding chamber.  
This was, in fact, a prisoner's cell.

Being a police officer, you knew full well the contents of a jail cell; those of your small county jail, the large government provided penitentiaries, and the ever popular villain's dungeon. Unfortunately, you have become more familiar with these nefarious holding pens than you have your own. Only the worst of the worst would have the guts to own a dungeon and, for a lot of villains, being the worst means being the best. Of the few that have been found over the years with the collective help of law enforcement officers around the world and several heroes, their was a trend that they all seem to follow: enslavement and experimentation.

Survivors were shown to have several scars across their chest and near the face. Evidence of burn marks stained their skin on their arms, legs, and stomach. The survivors would tell stories about conversion therapy and how many of their friends that went insane from the treatment had announced allegiance to their captor. Some spoke of becoming victims of inhumane testing. You could never imagine what it was like being the guinea pig for those strange works of cruel science. Having numerous painful injections or being modified to the point of deformation or mutation was a fate you'd never wish upon anyone, including the vile monsters who would conduct them.

You patted at your sides, grasping for anything. Your duty belt was gone. Your gun, your baton, your taser, and even your radio had gone missing. Your heart thumped quickly in your chest. The unknown environment coupled with the familiarity of what these evildoers are capable of made for a horrific nightmare. You wanted to stay strong but the welling of tears was too much to bare. You gritted your teeth as you wept, enraged and terrified. You were going to die here and there was nothing you could do about it. Your knees shuttered before caving in, letting your arms catch you mid fall. It wasn't long before your arms gave way as well as you then lie pathetically on the floor in a pool of your own tears. You clenched tightly at the spot at your heart as you felt it beat violently. Rather than feeling the fabric of your uniform, you felt the crinkling of paper between your fingers. You flinched with surprise before realizing you had held tight around your breast pocket. After checking the contents of your pocket, you knew exactly who was responsible.

It was a yellow piece of candy in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the candy, it read "U R GREAT" in green letters. Along with the small heart was a small piece of paper folded up tight. It was excessively less legible than the candy but it spelled out who the sender was even further.

_"YOU GOT HIM!! YOU GOT THE BAD GUY!! You know what this means, right? You're a real hero now! I can't believe my partner in crime is an actual hero. I guess that makes me your sidekick! What an honor! So what's your hero name gonna be? I was thinking of something like 'Deputy Danger' or 'Cop Queen'. I bet you can come up with some better ones. I know you think I'm just goofing around but I'm being serious. You are a hero. You always have been but now that you've done this, you might finally agree with me. I know for sure—"_

At the end of the fragmented sentence, the word 'Flip' is written inside a cartoony blast bubble. You obliged.

_" —that the boss does. I overheard how they were planning on moving you to the big city where you can get the chance to work with Mister Hero!! The hero of all heroes!! If that doesn't prove how much of an amazing hard worker you are, then I don't know what will. Now I know you never ever use this pocket so you're probably getting this WAY into your super hero career at this point and you only just checked this so 1. Hope you like stale candy and 2. Remember, no matter what happens, you will always be a hero._

_Your Sidekick - Frankie"_

Your heart slowed as the contents of the letter took their effect. Your nerves became relaxed and your breathing evened. Frank knew what being a hero meant just as well as you did. Being a hero was the highest level of honor. Heroes are no longer a luxury, but a necessity to live in this unforgiving world. But ten times out of ten, being a hero means they have some sort of superhuman ability to them. Flight, laser vision, invisibility, and other magnificent talents that you could only dream of possessing were all markings of a super hero or possible super villain. You know you could never be a real hero but Frank will fight you to the very end that you are wrong. This letter, the chicken scratched piece of parchment, takes the cake. You took a deep breath and folded up the letter, putting it and the candy back into your breast pocket.

You took in your surroundings again, now focusing on the inside of your cell. Your bed nuzzles the corner of the room. Looking at it now, it's actually rather clean and the blanketing looks to be in fairly high quality. That was about the only thing that derived from the norm. All else that was left was a small wooden stool, a potted daisy and a support beam that you would find in your average basement in the middle of your cell, barely edging against the laser bars. You decided not to question the oddity that was the high-value bedding and inspect the bars.

When it comes to lasers, as you have learned, they are capable of being modified to do just about anything: electrocution, alarm trigger, and body solidification to name a few. To figure out the severity of these bars of light, you would have to test them. You took the stool and broke off a leg with your foot. You took the detached stick into your hands and carefully touched the bar with its end. Nothing happens. You allow the stick to make contact with the bars a few more times before coming to the conclusion that these lasers have no effect. It would be easy to say that they are completely harmless but you were never one to be too careless. Perhaps it has no effect on non-organic life? You picked up the potted plant and lightly tapped a petal against one of the bars. Almost immediately, the flower bursts into flames. You panic and throw the plant pot up and smash out the fire until all that is left is shards of ceramics and a pile of dirt.

You have now identified that the laser bars are super heated against organic life. This is actually a very uncommon mean of upholding by villains. This is due mostly to the faulty nature of the effect of the bars. They come fairly cheap according to the few lousy villains the police interrogators have been able to hold interviews with. The assembly is rather simple as well: you build in the frames first like you would with a door or a window, flip the switch, and voilà! You have your holding pen of death ready to go. You know exactly where that switch is. You spot it almost instantaneously, a panel of buttons with a small blip of green light next to them on the ceiling strip. Now it's time to disarm the wall.

You knew you couldn't just stick your arm through and press the buttons. You needed to be crafty. Your first thought was to throw the broken bits of the pot but that would create far too much noise. Next, you thought to use the stool's detached leg to jab at the button but you couldn't reach it. Solutions swirled in your head quickly but seemed better said than done. Still, you refused to let a simple power switch get the best of you. You can't give in now! That was when you glanced again at the support beam, perfectly aligned with the switch. You gave all your strength as you mounted the pole, stick in hand. Without warning, the nerves in your arms bunched painfully and immediately flung you off the pole, colliding with the floor in a loud thud. You weren't sure if it were just the muscles in your body not being fully awake or if it were the effects of the netherworld you took to get here that made you so weak, but you felt weak regardless. It felt as if everything was set for you to fail but you just wouldn't let go. Taking a long breath, you took the wooden stick into your mouth, chomping hard at the cylinder with your teeth. You mounted the pole once again, heaving loudly. Your arms shook weakly as if they had never been used and you struggled to keep holding on. You cried with agony, sinking your teeth deeper and deeper into the wood. Before you knew it, your feet finally mounted the pole and you were off the ground, feeling just as weak and withered as your arms. Welding with pained tears, you pushed through it all until you reached the top.

The panel was just out of reach before pulling out the stick from your mouth. You could feel the nerves in your limbs begin to cave in, you just couldn't take it anymore. No second thought, you jut your arm and stick forward at the lit green button. You flopped to the floor a second after. Praying, you look up at the panel hoping you hit the button. Your heart skipped as you noticed the button was no longer a bright green but a deep red. Soon followed were the harmonious hums of machinery grinding to a halt before the cells bars flickered and died.

You have disarmed your prison cell.

Breathing fast with excitement, you make a bee-line for the staircase, clenching your makeshift, saliva-covered billy club as your only weapon. The rush of freeing yourself so flawlessly was palpable. You were ready for action. Nothing could stop you! You climbed the steps, stamping your feet wildly. It was when your hand launched for the doorknob when you realized the danger was still looming. You must be quiet. You must be careful. You took a deep breath and turned the knob as slowly and quietly as you could possibly muster.

You honestly weren't sure what horrors lie behind the other end of the basement door. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't as posh or cushy as this. The wall paper was a deep maroon overlaid with gothic Victorian designs. The ceiling was unimaginably high, shrouded in darkness. Candles affixed to the walls provided just enough light to make out the fine details in the carpet and wallpaper of this behemoth of a lair. It was intimidating to say the least and the tension in the air was growing thick. Regardless, you were set out on finding this exit by any means necessary.

You hugged the walls as you circled the corners of the large hallways. You scanned the area for any semblance of an exit but you curated nothing of the sort. You found many unoccupied entryways that lead to dead ends. You snuck past a large foyer that proudly displayed paintings, artifacts, and busts of high quality, many of which depicted the wicked, black demon himself. Even the windows were of no help as peering through them proved impossible with how intense the red tinting was.

You had been wandering these halls for so long, you began to think the place may have been abandoned. That was when you heard it. Off in the far distance, you heard the echoed mumblings of others. Perhaps they just came home. Your hairs stood on end as you crept toward the voices, hopeful they may be close to freedom. One step after another, the voices became clearer and clearer, thundering against the high ceilings.

"S-Sir, p-p-please just hear me out!", You heard the meek shoutings of a young man nervously bumbling over his words.

"Enough!", A familiar voice boomed. You took a sharp intake of breath and clenched your eyes shut. "I need not remind you what is at stake here. Do as I say and that will be the end of it!"

"Sir, you know better than I do how long we have been looking forward to this.", You hear the man's voice hitch. "B-But she's j-just a human! I-I-It's not going to work with a human!"

"Spare me the semantics, Flug. This is the breakthrough our organization has been looking for and you will NOT ruin it with your incompetence!", He snarled aggressively and you heard the other man whimper. There's a long pause and then a sigh. "I'm sure you can find a decent enough connection for our righteous dullard. Just keep to your studies and we won't have any other complications."

"Yes, sir…", The other answered, defeated.

Your blood ran cold. It's you. They're talking about you. They want to use you for something. Something awful and sinister, surely. You grew weary as your imagination ran wild. Experiments. You were going to be a guinea pig used for awful experiments. They were going to harvest your organs or make you grow an extra pair of limbs. Maybe he just wants to torture you for fun as payback for capturing him. What horrible torture devices could someone like this own? Wait, no. It doesn't matter. You weren't going to find out. You were getting out of here!

After the two went silent, all that followed were a pair of footsteps growing more and more distant. All that was left was the thumping of your heartbeat. You peeked around the corner cautiously and saw it. It was large, nearly at the same height as the ceiling. It was ambiguous, complimented by two large marble columns at the hinges and a pair of iron hoop knobs in the center. That had to be the exit. It was as if it were spotlighted by the walls narrowing inward to the empty entryway. You turned your head back and took another breath, eyes closed and spine relaxed against the wall. Time to go home.

Your lids part gently before being shot open. Inches from your face was a fat, black nose. The nose then lead to a muzzle and a muzzle lead to two dustpan sized pupils that bore into your spastically beating heart. Inches from you stood a humongous, blue bear.

You froze as it sniffed you with vigor. How it snuck up on you in these chasm sized halls befuddled you to no end. Even so, it was clear to you what its purpose was: to bring you back to your cell or to kill you. The small daisy that decorated its head appeared harmless but this was just a cheap trick to lure hopeless prey into a false sense of security. Whether it be a robot or augmented animal hybrid, you needed to take action. As it stood back on its hind legs, it towered over you and began stretching its arms out toward you. With every ounce of your strength, you took your spit-ridden billy club and smashed it against the imposing animal's skull.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing gave. As you imprinted the club on the bear's face, it caved in like a pillow but the animal remained stagnant. The stool's leg had splintered and cracked like ice before completely falling apart. Your entire body trembled violently before dropping the now useless billy club. It blinked slowly, causing you to huff with panic. Its shaky pupils were scorched with tears and it let out a pained howl. Its cries blared like a siren and was sure to cause a stir in the entire facility.

You bolted, not giving it a seconds thought. Your panicked breathing heavies as the animal's call reverberates against the massive halls. Your hands fell onto the cold iron handles and you pulled with all your might. Each and every thrust gave you nothing, no give what so ever.

"Come on! Come on!", You shouted to yourself. It was barely audible against the howling bear but this pep talk was all you heard. "Please! Just open up!"

A loud gasp nearby made your shoulders tighten. You look over to see a gangly man in a lab coat, his face obscured by goggles and a paper bag. He seemed just as fearful as you, with shaky hands as he runs off in the other direction. "Sir! Sir! Sh-She's escaped! She's escaped!!"

You couldn't waste another second. You had to get moving! You yanked the handle violently over and over. Your spine felt mangled and your shoulders were jostled but you would do it over and over again until-

Squeak!

As the bottom of the door was dragged against the wood paneling under it, light poured into the dimly lit caverns of the lair. You made a mad dash out the door and found yourself gazing from the top of a dirt mound. The entire vicinity was closed off by a black iron gate fence that stood tall. You picked up a fair bit of speed as you barreled down the uneven steps that paved the way. You grouse in horror at the locked gate sealed by a padlock. With no time to think, you sneak your footing under the large letters "BH" engraved in the gate. One foot after another, swift and precise, you scaled the fence and reached the top.

The thrill of freedom washed over you as you gazed at the sunrise that peaked over the horizon. This was it! This was the proof you needed! You really are a… a…

The ends of laser guns, mounted on the ends of the light fixtures practically gravitated toward you. You were taken aback and lost your footing. Seconds later, your back had collided with the concrete path. Before you knew it, laser wielding drones designed with large top hats had circled you like vultures. You got on your knees and held your hands up high. There was only one thing left to do.

"HELP!!", You screamed at the surrounding houses beyond the fence. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!!"

"Scream all you like, my dear.", The demon's voice rang. From the moment he emerged from the murky shadows of his home, you watched in horror as he waltzed down the long steps of the walkway surrounded by the dapper drones like pet birds. You looked away and wept as he stopped before you. He then whipped your face upwards to meet his just with the gentle flick of his shoe. "All you are doing is making me very, very angry." He was quiet and harsh, almost like a whisper. He was absolutely disgusted, appalled by you and your defeated tears. He growled before snapping his fingers, causing two of his many drones to grab you by your strained shoulders and hoist you off the ground. Without saying a word, he turned his back and made his way back inside, you trailing him like a dog being dragged by his leash.

You are no hero.


	3. Cellmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world is against you, you find yourself gravitating toward the only thing left in the room: a big blue bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, I've decided to emerge from my sleeping grotto and bring you my latest piece to our grand adventure. I'm changing the rating for this fic for now but I promise that the content won't change. Trust me, we'll get to the good stuff eventually~
> 
> I'm going to push myself to have the next chapter out in the next two weeks so get ready! Enjoy and please comment! It's your kind words of encouragement that push me to keep writing!

Your arms went numb as the top-hatted drones suspending you from the ground fastened their grips around your shoulders and wrists. Your sight went fuzzy with tears but you were more than observant enough to recognize the room you woke up in. You made out your captors' bantering at the foot of the wooden staircase, a large shadow you presumed to be Black Hat flailing with rage and an anonymous figure dressed in a white coat gently caressing a large blue blob. Their yelling was near unintelligible with the whirs of the drone's propellers but even if it were, your thoughts were a thousand times louder.

_How could you let this happen?_

_You were so close! SO CLOSE!_

_A hero wouldn't have let themselves get caught like this!_

_This is just pathetic._

_They are going to kill you for this! This is how you die! Way to go, hero!_

_I'm so sorry, Frankie…_

Those words came to a halt when you heard a roar. You didn't need the best eyesight to know that whatever was happening was not something pleasant. Vision blurred, you watched the shadowy demon morph into a colossal beast with fleshy, pink appendages shooting out of its body. You thanked your lucky stars you weren't able to clearly see the unsheathed monster. Before you were able to make your final prayers, the beast was retracted into its original devil form. It groused and began walking toward you. You heard a snap and the drones released you. You fell pathetically to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. Once your arms came to, you rubbed your eyes dry and looked upward. You find the terrible Black Hat towering over you menacingly, a position you have now become far too familiar with.

"You.", He spat. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

You kept silent. You wanted nothing to provoke him or his lackey. You just stayed silent and kept still.

"S-S-Sir, the lab?", A voice quivered from across the room. Black Hat sneered at you before drifting back toward the stairs and climbed to the exit. "Oh goodness, that was close…"

Your attention turned to the small, disguised scientist and the blue bear. The animal made an effort to shield itself from your gaze, burying his muzzle into the man's open jacket and nearly flipping up his undershirt. The bear whimpered woefully, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay, buddy. It can't hurt you.", The man spoke quietly as if he were speaking to a frightened child. He patted the bear lightly and stroked his back with a careful hand while pushing the animal out of his coat with the other. "Now wait here while I talk with the prisoner, okay?" The bear nods and the masked man starts making his way toward you.

This young man had the voice and confidence of a bumbling teenager. His body appeared frail and gangly. The attire was questionable alone: paper bag affixed by goggles, sporting a lab coat with sneakers, not to mention the graphic tee. At first glance, you would've seen this person as a joke. This man, however, was anything but. He sustained Black Hat's wrath and wrangled the giant cerulean grizzly single handedly. Who is he? What is the man under the mask?

"H-Hey.", You met his eyes as he knelt to your level. He stretched his arm outward to you, revealing his gloved palm. "Need some help?" You glance at the hand and meet back at his eyes. "It's cool, no tricks, I promise." Slowly, you place your hand into his own and he closes around it like a Venus flytrap. He lurches backward and gets you back on your feet. "There ya go." He chuckles before releasing your hand. You arch your spine and listen for the satisfying pops.

"Thanks.", You whisper and he nods in response. It does feel better to be back on your own two feet but you still weren't too sure about this character. You watched him and he watched you, silence consuming the both of you.

"L-Look," It didn't take long for the that to be broken. "We don't really… DO the whole slave thing."

"The 'slave thing'?", You throw up a brow.

"Y-Yeah, just listen.", He continues. "We're kind of new to this so we might do a few things differently than other villains. I convinced the boss to give you this little space here and I'm going to do my best to just make sure he doesn't murder you. I'm not asking you to trust me right now, but just know that were are looking out for you." He gestures his arms towards the shaking animal.

"But, why?" You weren't going to fall for this so easily. As much as you wanted to have an ally in all this, you couldn't let your guard down. " You're just another villain."

"No, I'm—" A tremor erupted in the house. The concrete walls and floor nearly splintered and broken chunks of clay from the potted plant bounced wildly on the ground.

" **FLUG!!!** "

"I-I-I n-need to go!" The scientist gulped before bolting for the stairs. "Buddy, you gotta stay here and watch the prisoner! I-I-If she puts one foot on this staircase, just come and find me in the lab! Just stay here!" The bear sprung with fear and began tailing the man. He was one step short of the scientist slamming the door in the animal's face. He pawed at the door and whined. His cries fell on deaf ears as the door failed to open for him. He whimpered with defeat and crawled back down the steps carefully before curling up at the foot of the stairs.

Fear is a concept that comes with the territory of being a police officer. You can recount several instances you've busted in on a home invasion or an armed robbery and see the absolute terror on everyone in the room on the hostages and the assailant. It's the look that screams loss: loss of hope, sometimes loss of life. You recounted one burglary gone wrong quite vividly. You, along with a swath of other officers, had been sent to an up-scale neighborhood to put down a trio of thieves that had invaded a small family's house late in the night. The house was pitch black, only illuminated by the flashlights affixed to the teams rifles. Eerie lighting aside, two of the three robbers were subdued with very little struggle One was caught on his knees fiddling with a locked safe and the other was in the basement screwing around with the electricity panel. You climbed to the second floor with caution, light on your feet and weapon drawn. Only a solitary nightlight light lit up the bare space. Of the four doors there were, only one appeared ajar. All you could hear was a sputtering choking sound. Your team swiftly surrounded the door, ready to charge in with you. You barged through and took aim.

"HANDS ON THE GROUND!!! HANDS ON THE—!", You froze at the scene. Your last robber was sprawled across the floor clutching at his throat and bleeding profusely from the chest and mouth. He thrashed wildly, clinging to what little life he still had in him. You shifted your light to reveal a heart-churning sight: a child and her mother. The mother is collapsed on the floor, her pristine white nightgown splattered in a stark red. The pig-tailed girl in her blue and white polka-dotted footie-pajamas was hunched over her mother's unconscious body and clutched tightly around the bloodied gown. She turned over her shoulder to you. Her eyes. Her poor, innocent eyes. You could not unsee the torment, the pain, the…fear behind them. You could feel yourself lose form, you could no longer hold up your weapon. She finally turned her whole body around and the tears only flooded out harder.

"P-p-pl..", she shuddered. " **PLEASE!!!** HELP MOMMY, PLEASE!! SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY!! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY!!"

She went into hysterics before you and the other officers had a chance to move in. Her voice was coarse and weak as she choked through her tears and begged for her mother's life. It was every bit as horrifying for you to hear as it was to watch. According to the court hearings, the third robber was the former husband of the mother and had planned on murdering the child and stealing all the valuables. Thankfully, the mother survived and protected her daughter from certain death but she, of course, could not protect her from the trauma. You don't know why but for whatever reason, you saw that girl on that bear's face. Maybe it was her fuzzy blue clothes? Maybe it was her pigtails that resembled ears? Maybe it was those tearful, innocent eyes, but you couldn't help but feel pained by the way the creature looked at you like that little girl once did. Were you truly that much of a monster in this animal's eyes? You were only trying to defend yourself! Although, looking at it now, this thing has not shown an ounce of hostility toward you. Maybe this IS just a giant, cuddly teddy bear. A giant, cuddly teddy bear that sees you as the awful evil monster. You could not stand for this any longer.

You remember how Frank handled the girl with such love and care. Even with how adamant she was on staying by her mother's side, he was able to part the pair as the mother was sent to the emergency room with nothing more than gentle persuasion. Okay, gentle persuasion AND candy but mostly gentle persuasion. He stuck by that little girl's side the entire operation and he was capable of being so conversational the entire time even after that awful scene. You still wonder how he kept himself so composed then. At the time he was barely 4 months into his police duties, taking him as quite the novice. He claims that it's part of why he took this career path in the first place: to make the world feel like a safer place.

_"And it all starts with a single person. Look at how much better she feels with that chocolate bar shoved in her face."_

_"You think some sweets are really going to make her forget she saw her mom getting nearly shot to death?"_

_"No but I think it'll remind her that she's safe and that she loves her mom a whole lot more than she ever realized."_

_"You're putting a lot of faith in that chocolate bar, rookie."_

_"It's less about the candy and more about the sentiment, [LN]. She knows we are here for her and we are going to make everything okay. That's literally all I've been doing, telling her everything will be fine because the good guys are here."_

_"Don't let the Chief catch wind of you saying that."_

_"I'm a 'people person', it's kinda what I do. I think you stick too much by the books. I really think you could learn to be a much friendlier person if you tried loosening up a bit."_

_"Watch the sass, Bower."_

You were a much more confrontational person then and in some ways, you still are. You couldn't avoid having Frankie's charm rub off on you eventually, though. He was right for the most part, it's about the message that you make and how you translate it. You aren't exactly sure what this bear's diet is but from the look of its unnatural shape, size, and color, it's most likely not your average animal's diet. You patted at your breast pocket before digging into its contents. You carefully wrap your fingers around the small heart-shaped candy and pull it out of your pocket. You give it one last look: U R GREAT. You close your eyes and resist the urge to cry. If having an ally in this hellish nightmare is worth losing one piece of candy, you wonder what having a whole pillowcase worths could get you. You only wish it didn't have to be the last piece from Frank. You were so thankful for his note being so much more immeasurably valuable.

You smiled and took a step forward much to the bear's terror. "H-Hey.", You spoke gently. "It.. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." You kept walking towards him to which he began crawling inversely away from you. You huffed with disappointment at this but still found you pulling a genuine smile. You stopped before getting on your knees and decided to crawl towards it on the animal's level. You heard this works in building trust for dogs and you can only hope it works the same for bears. "See? It's okay. I can't hurt you from down here." The bear was still unconvinced. Before it could crawl any further away, you stop and realize how awful this looks from the animal's view. You then place the small candy in between your index finger and thumb. "Here. Look at this." You wave it around much to the bear's interest. "This is food, it's really sweet and really tasty. I know because it was given to me from a friend. He's my best friend and would do just about anything for me. This piece of food really means a lot to me just because it was from him and I know there's so much love put into it too." That's when its ears perked. It finally stopped shaking and lifted its head up from the ground. "Frank… he's all about making friends and treating others right." You place the hard candy on the ground and slide it across the floor right in front of the crouching bear. "That's why I want you to have it. I want to have a fresh start with you and I'm hoping that this will be enough to convince you."

The bear is stunned out of its frightened stupor, cocking its head at you wide-eyed like a confused puppy. It pawed at the hard candy and sniffed it carefully before giving it a cautious lick. And just like that, the mood changed on a dime. The bear swept the sweet into its mouth with its enormous tongue and its chewing echoed loudly inside the small chamber. It squealed with delight, something you weren't sure bears were capable of doing. You were overcome with relief by the sight of it just as the grizzly must have felt. With a exaggerated gulp, the bear smiled at you and began to gallop toward you. Before you knew it, you were in a tight embrace with the large cerulean beast, your face buried into the animal's chest. It was alarming at first but the warmth of the large teddy bear's fur was so comforting you had completely disregarded the possible dangers of the unimaginably strong creature crushing you with its pillowy muscles.

"Guess we're good now, huh?" You laughed, returning the hug. The bear nodded and hummed approvingly. You could not have asked for a better companion, a large unstoppable grizzly with unconditional love radiating off of his fur. Maybe, with a little more time, you could find yourself making your next escape attempt sooner than later.

As the bear continued to rub itself all over your body, the crinkling of paper near your chest seemed to catch him off guard. At first, he was overjoyed, associating the noise with more candy. You assumed this as he tried to dig his fat nose into your pockets. It felt invasive for sure, as you pushed the animal out of your personal bubble, but you couldn't help but giggle at the almost childlike wonderment on the animal's face at the thought of more sweets. "No no no." You informed. "Sorry, no more candy. I was lucky enough to have just the one." The bear, back on all fours now at eye level, cocks its head. You're not sure if it's due to the lack of candy or if it's the comment you made. Regardless, you reply. "Well, I don't normally keep food on me at all times. It's not really what we cops carry." He hums with intrigue. "Didn't your buddy tell ya? I'm an officer of the law. I help people and make sure to keep our streets clean of crime!" The bear squealed with delight. It reminded you of the reactions you would get at the local schools you would go to for younger kids and teach them about 'stranger danger' and road safety: lots of 'ooh's and 'ahh's from innocent growing minds. It works as somewhat of a confidence boost to know that what you're doing is still really cool. This bear was really beginning to look like less of a threat and even more like a child. Now you're really starting to hate yourself for what you did to him. But the two of you have moved past that and can focus on making a compelling friendship. What both of you seem to have in common most immediately is your fascination with justice. It amazed you to know that this creature seemingly owned and maybe even created by evil did not have an ounce of it in its body. You ran with it. "You know, I got a bunch of cool cop stories I haven't told in a while. Would you like to hear some?"

Before you knew it, the two of you were wrapped together on the floor in the soft sheets that covered the bed and you were three stories deep into your 'officer adventures'. You made sure to exaggerate as much as possible as you would when telling a story to a 5-year-old. Not that you were complaining, it's the best part about the job: having all the stories to tell. Unfortunately, you never had any real chances to tell any of them. It almost felt therapeutic to finally have someone to relay all the stories you never got to tell.

"And just like that, BOOM!", You extended your arms out wildly, simulating an explosion. "The whole thing was blown to smithereens!" The bear was so dynamic with its facial expressions. The way it snapped from fear to surprise to elation all at the right beats, it felt nearly choreographed. "And while I'm calling in to get the rest of the team to the scene, guess whose chilling in the front seat chowing down on a granola bar?" The bear shakes its head disapprovingly, knowing exactly who it is. "Yep! It's Frank! I mean sure, to his credit, he did what I told him and put those crazy evildoers in the back but he doesn't even wait 'til the call is over before he's starts chomping. I swear, all I could hear in my left ear was OM-NOM-NOM!" The bear began to laugh, clapping with joy. "I even told him he's gotta lay off those sweets if he wants to stay in shape and he tells me 'it's a grain bar, it's healthy!' And I can't help it, I scream 'It's covered in chocolate!'" You join in the laughter with the bear, amazed by your near perfect recounting of the story and the carbon copy soundbite of the way you scolded Frank. It warmed up the room as the two of you shared the joy of the epic tales you were able to experience together. It was a bonding moment like no other. While the bear could not speak, he was far from silent and his jauntiness captured your heart almost immediately. You're not sure if it's due to the dire circumstances or if it's the charming character of this beaming bear, but you haven't made a fast friend like this in a long while. To be completely sincere, you didn't have many friends to begin with. Frank, as much of a ditz he can be, he's made up most of the joy in your life. Actually, screw it. It's his ditzy, hyperactive self that makes up most of the joy in your life. He's what's made your life so interesting, so different, full of surprises. His chaotic nature is a blessing and a curse. On some days, he's just an oblivious child and on others he's the light of your day. In some ways, you owe your life to him. Whether it be him saving you from a shoot down or even saving you from yourself. You would be brazen enough to say you owe everything to him. He was too good for you then and he's too good for you now. Your really feel like you deserve someone like Frank but you thank your lucky stars that you have him in your life. You feel your heart twinge at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Hey.", You spoke with a serious tone once the laughter died down. "I uh.. I know I tease Frank a whole bunch in these stories but… he's actually a really great guy." The bear looks to you with a confused look. "You know how you were looking through my pockets earlier?" You dig out the neatly folded paper. "This is what you heard." You wobbled the paper and demonstrated the sound he heard before. It seemed quite fascinated by the noises alone, you weren't sure if he would be able to even comprehend the words inside. "You know how I was talking about that candy you had earlier and how I said it was given to me by a friend? That was Frank." He threw his head back slightly in surprise. Maybe you really were making him out to be some sort of villain in your stories. You weren't sure. "On top of the candy, he gave me this note. It's a really.." you sigh hard. "really sweet note." The bear leaned into you, adorning a worrisome look. "When I first woke up down here, I was really scared. I was trapped and I thought I was going to.. to die." He became increasingly scared for you, whimpering aloud and patting at your shoulder. "I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I really thought there was nothing I could do and that I was so stupid to let myself get caught like that. I just gave up. I lost all hope. But then-" you unfold the paper and show it to the bear. "-I read this." The bear timidly took the piece of paper. "Can.. can you read it?" The bear nodded and began to read. You kept your head down, remembering those words. Those impenetrable words. You felt your eyes begin to water just like the first time you read them as if they were new. Those honest words filled with confidence and trust in you to do your very best, it still stings. To know that there is someone out there that always believes in you is a blessing. You felt a heavy paw lay the paper back in your hands. You look up and see the sniveling blue bear shaking with tears. You couldn't hold back much longer as you clutch the note tight before folding it back into your pocket. You wrap your arms around the animal and join in with your cries. "Y-Yeah." You sniff. "That was pretty much exactly what I needed to see. I wanted to prove him right. I-I-I wanted to prove to him that I could be the hero he wanted and that I could do anything just like he said. That's… that's what made me… BELIEVE in myself again. I didn't want to die here and so I.. broke out." You broke the hug and held the animal's paws. You couldn't find a single claw, just gentle paw pads and blue fur. You looked up at the wrecked bear. "I'm sorry. I-I'm… I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was just so scared of never being able to see my friend again." You sniffed hard with rapid, shaky breathes. "I just wanted to be his hero." The room went quiet. You felt the bear's paws slip out of your grasp. You were devastated to be rejected but that thought was quelled by what you saw placed in your lap. A small, yellow daisy. You look back up to the animal. His tears did not cease but he was pulling a heart-warming smile. The flower that adorned the top of his head had been plucked. Your heart jumped, worried he had ruined his beautiful flower but you were calmed by the rapid growth of a new daisy atop his head. You wiped away your tears and gave the bear one last hug.

"Thank you." You whispered to which the bear cooed with approval. You glanced about the room trying to find a proper spot for the flower. All you spotted was a clump of dirt resting on the ground in a pile of broken clay. You realize then how strange it was for there to be a potted plant in your jail cell all together. And that's when you remembered the color of the flower. It was him. It was him all along. That bear has no idea how much of a lifesaver it is. From the very beginning, all it wanted was friendship and I guess in its own unorthodox way, it all worked out in the end for you both. In the end, this bear really does remind you a lot of Frankie. You remove the sheets that kept you both nice and warm in the dingy basement. You held the bear's paw in one hand and the flower in the other. You walked over to the pile of dirt on the ground and kneeled closely to it to which the bear followed. You take your index finger and swirl it slowly in the dirt to make a small hole. You placed the flower in the hole and gently rolled the dirt over the stem until the flower was then properly sealed in the dirt. The bear was beaming. It dragged you into a hug and you accepted every inch of it. This was certainly a good start to a new, fresh relationship. Fresh as a daisy.


End file.
